


I Will Stand Beside You Forever

by Cass_445_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_445_yoke/pseuds/Cass_445_yoke
Summary: We are standing on top of the world.Together. For a Decade.We are going to the next decade.With all our wins they cannot take from us.Stand with me.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton & Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I Will Stand Beside You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> SEBASTIAN P3 I REPEAT SEBASTIAN P3  
> THIS IS THE MOST EXCITING RACE I EVER SINCE I LOVE F1  
> THANK YOU  
> I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
> AND LEWIS, THE 7TH TIME WORLD CHAMPION.  
> NO WORDS, ENJOY IT

Sebastian couldn't believe what just happen.

He blinked his eyes, still holding tight on his wheel. His mind was totally empty, the last thing he remembered, was that he passed the other red car, and crossed the line before him. He heard his race engineer was screaming something around his ears, but he couldn't hear a thing. He looked up to the sky, seeing gray clouds slowly moving towards them. Maybe he should really concerned about the rain, but now was over. 

All he knew is, Lewis is now a seven time world champion.

He drove the car back to parc fermé slowly, and stopped at the P3 sign. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he drove the car in front of it, the memory seemed so far, yet there it was. The P3 sign was standing peacefully in front of him, opening its arms welcoming him back to where he should belong. He sighed between happiness and relief, he pulled out the steering wheel and ready to get out from the car. He could heard his crew cheering and clapping for him, congratulating his good race, but he chose to ignore it first. There was something he need to do first. 

He jumped off the car, pulled up his visor, walked to where the new born seven time world champion was. He watched him still sitting in his seat, blinking unbelievably, hands still on his wheel.

Sebastian gave a pat on Lewis head, telling him to look up. Lewis immediately smiled when he saw Sebastian's face, his eyes were sparkling with tears. Sebastian took out his hand to shake with Lewis, he leaned closer, grinned.

'You did it champ! Now you are a seven time world champion! Congrats!'

Lewis replied him with a smile, shook Sebastian's hand.

'Enjoy the moment. You own it.' Sebastian nodded to him, left Lewis to enjoy his moment.

He watched at far, seeing him enjoying his crews' congratulations and hugs. He couldn't help but chuckled. Lewis deserved this, it was his moment. This historic moment will be forever in all the fans' heart, of course that also included him.

He hoped he didn't forget how to go up on the podium, you know, is been so long since the last time he was on it. It still felt unreal, when standing on it. Looking down, he could see so many people holding cameras, clapping for this moment, celebrating the winners. It was nostalgic to see all of these. 

He could feel his tears are ready to drop any time, but no, they needed to stay there. It might be the last podium he has with Ferrari, he should enjoyed it, leave those tears for the last day. Enjoy what he has right now. He sighed softly, looking at his feet.

'Man cheer up!' Lewis smiled, took out a hand to pull Sebastian to him. 'Isn't this the podium you've been waiting for a whole season?'

'It is, but I should have-'

'Shush, there's nothing call should have. Embrace what have achieved right now, is your price for all the hard work.'

'But-'

'No buts!' Lewis yelled, before spraying the champagne on Sebastian.

'Hey!' Sebastian laughed, lower down to took his champagne and started to spray Lewis with it. 'Take that!'

'Haha,' Lewis smiled softly, watching Sebastian finally get his mood back. It was hurt to see him so down the whole season, he had known him for so long, they both watched each other winning the championship, they were always there. He wished to see him again, as his title rival, as the one stand beside him again.

~  
They were sitting on the bed in the hotel, watching the storm reigning outside the window. Raindrops splashed on the window mercilessly, just like those criticisms toward them, but they were protected, the window stood between them, dodging the rain from coming in. Nothing could disturb them.

'Is good to see you back here, back here with me.' Lewis chuckled softly, looking down and playing with his curls. 'You don't know how happy I am when I knew you get the third place.'

'Well, good to be back too. Is been so long. I can't even remember how the champagne taste like.' Sebastian shrugged, staring at far. 'Glad I am here to celebrate with your 7th championship.'

'Hey, today is also your day too.'

'Nah, is your day, just enjoy it.' Sebastian smiled, patting Lewis' shoulder.

'You know, we've been standing on the top for a decade.'

'Kind of. Mostly are you though.'

'Will you come with me, to stand beside me, for another decade?' Lewis stared right at Sebastian's deep blue eyes, taking out his hand as an invitation, waiting for an answer.

Sebastian blinked for a few seconds, then laughed. 

'You need to give those youngsters a chance!'

'Will you stand beside me, till the they we retire?' Lewis asked again with determination, not letting Sebastian to ignore the question.

Sebastian didn't reply. He turned his eyes away to watch the storm, biting his lips to think. Lewis was waiting patiently, he stood closer to his friend and rival, his hand was still reaching for him.

'So?'

'I will. But please wait me, I will be back soon. With all those wins they cannot take from us, I will definitely stand beside you.' Sebastian finally spoke, turned to face Lewis and grabbed his hand. 'Just you wait. I will be there as soon as possible. '

'I will, Champ. I will wait there for you.' Lewis whispered, and pulled Sebastian into a warm hug. 'We will stand beside each other again.'

'Just you wait Champ.' Sebastian closer his eyes, enjoying Lewis' embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist. 'We will meet each other on top again.'

Lewis chuckled, stroking Sebastian's hair gently. 'I can't wait for that day.'

'Just you wait.'

Lewis felt there is a light shining on them silently, he looked back to the window.

The storm was over, the sun came out again. It parted the clouds, wanting to let the sunlight to reach them as soon as possible. The golden light was like a large hand, gently giving a warm hug to them. Wishing the two champions the best, wishing that their dream will come true.

As Sebastian will be back on top, with Lewis already standing there, waiting for Sebastian to rise again. They will stand with each other for the next decade, with all the wins they have.

Just you wait.

He will stand beside him again. On top of the world, holding their champion trophies together.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR MY GRAMMAR  
> I LEAVE ALL MY HOMEWORK JUST TO RUSH THIS  
> IS IN A HURRY  
> IS NEARLY MIDNIGHT RIGHT NOW


End file.
